


Ponytail

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos plays with Aramis' new hairstyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Based on a prompt from tumblr. I call this 'episode related' but it's more just general season 3.

Porthos reaches out and tugs at his ponytail. Aramis pauses, sways, and turns to look at him – a question in his eyes. Porthos only shrugs and tugs again.

Aramis laughs, shaking his head, tipping away from Porthos’ touch. Porthos laughs, too, and reaches again. Tugs. Grasps the slip of blue ribbon, tugs. 

Aramis’ hair falls, frames his face. They both grin at each other. It’s absurd, but they both laugh.

Aramis says, “You should do something about this.”

And so Porthos twines his fingers through his hair, tugs him in, and tips his chin up. Aramis smiles into the kiss.


End file.
